The related technical fields include armatures for a rotary electric machine that are components of electric equipment of, for example, a vehicle and a method for producing the armature.
Generally, in this type of rotary electric machine, an armature includes a plurality of slots elongated in an axial direction on the outer periphery of an armature core that is fixedly fitted onto a shaft and by winding coils, which conduct an electric current to a pair of any commutator segments of a commutator integrally provided on the shaft, between any of the slots.
In this rotary electric machine, it has been proposed to use a winding device that includes a plurality of radial nozzles provided movably in the axial direction and a large-diameter round coil in order to wind the coils around the armature core (for example, refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-262023).